Hilda x male reader fanfiction
by ESMRAF
Summary: Due to the lack of Hilda x male reader fanfics, I decided to do my own that involves a kinda complex and funny along with some heart breaking discoveries. There are also gonna be shorts in between the chapters (story starts with the prologue) Hilda/Touko/White X Male reader.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey everyone, even though I didn't get many views or reviews, I decided to do it anyways. Also, this story is based around black and white but like advanced in time so instead of Hilda being 14 she's 16 and everything between parentheses is something you should fill in according to your info. Enjoy!**

"Ugh… I can never find a girlfriend; every girl I meet is either a showoff or crazy or even ugly, right Oshawott?" A tall young man is walking in pinwheel forest. He's a new Pokémon from Striaton city. "Oshawott!" "Yeah, you said it bud… what the…ah man it's raining. If we don't get out of here, we're gonna get soaked". 15 minutes later, the young trainer is still running in the forest, looking for shelter from the heavy rainfall, hair and clothes soaked wet, but then he found a giant hollow log, barely visible "Look Oshawott, we can hide there until it stops raining." The young man was relieved, he had escaped the rain but he heard heavy breathing, and it wasn't from him. He turned to his left, only to find a beautiful young woman. Her hair was brown and tied in a ponytail with two bangs on the side of her face. Her eyes were beautiful ocean blue. Her clothes were very nice, blue shorts and a white shirt with a black vest on top of it and a pink baseball cap. She too was soaked but not as much as you. "Ahhhh, who are you!? ARE YOU FROM TEAM PLASMA!?" she screamed and her tepig was growling. "Whoa, I'm sorry, I was just trying to get out of the rain, no harm meant! Also, I ain't from team plasma, I hate those guys, hell they almost stole oshawott from me." Your hands were up as if you were surrendering.

The young woman calmed down and her voice grew softer and calmer. "I'm sorry; I thought you were one of them. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hilda from Nuvema town. I'm 16" 'Nice to meet you, I'm ( _name)_ from Striaton city. I'm 16 as well" Hilda opened up her bag and pulled out a dry towel "Here, let me dry you off" Surprised to what she said, you told her "Huh, wait what; I don't want you do that. I'm fine; it's just a little water. I don't want to trouble you with me" "Nonsense" she said "It's alright, besides that "little water" can still let you catch a cold, also I want to as a way to apologize for the violent act so suddenly. So, can I help you, please?" Shocked, you look at her only to find her staring into your ( _color_ ) eyes. "But….. Fine, if you want to then go ahead" She lightened up "Really!? Thank you ( _name_ )" You keep wondering in your head what on earth is going on.

" _I can't believe it, a girl so beautiful, sane and not a showoff! My dream finally came true! Yes!"_ "Um ( _name)_ are you okay, you seem as if you've seen a ghost" Hilda interrupted your thought. "HUH WHAT WHERE …..Sorry about that. I was thinking about something" Hilda giggled at your reaction "he he, ok sure. I'm done and just in time, the rain stopped" "Really, huh didn't notice" there was a brief moment of silence in the air before Hilda broke it "I guess we should get going then. I was heading to Nimbasa city." "Cool, I was heading there too. Maybe we could team up for a bit till we get there. What do you say" Hilda was surprised at what you said then smiled and laughed.

"Huh, what's the matter? Is there something on my face or did I say something weird" Hilda stopped laughing and told you, still smiling "Nothing, don't worry about it. Yes actually, I would love that. Let's go." Both of you left the log and walked together talking and laughing and you kept repeating the same words in your head "I'm finally talking with a girl, my dream is coming true."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Sorry for the way the story looks if you think it looked weird, I'm still trying to become better. Please be free to tell me what you think with a review and hit me with some ideas, also tell me if I should make a multi chapter story. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The confession

**Hey guys sorry for posting way too late, I had exams that took 2 weeks to finish and the teachers were very annoying by giving us a shit ton of homework but Xmas holidays are coming up so I will try to post as frequent as possible. Also I was thinking of making another fanfiction for Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club x the male reader. What do you think, anyways enjoy!**

It has been 20 minutes since it had stopped raining for at least 30 minutes and you already met an amazing girl by the name Hilda. "Hey ( _name_ ), you didn't tell me a lot about yourself and your family other than your name, age and where you came from, can't you tell me more about yourself?" Both you and Hilda were heading to Nimbasa city in hopes of continuing your journey as Pokémon trainers.

"Ah, well yeah sorry about that but I am kinda insecure about giving away more information than usual, but I guess I can tell you more. I was raised into a family of Pokémon trainers who passed down the tradition of choosing tepig but I didn't really like him all that much so I chose Oshawott instead. That's when I got into a fight with my parents for what I chose and I told them "if you don't like what I chose then maybe you should forget about me" then I made my mother cry and my dad kicked me out of the house. That is why I devote myself to catching all pokemon and completing the Pokédex in hope of making up with my parents because hearing my mother cry just hurt me so bad."

Hilda stared at you deeply, her eyes teared up a little before finally snapping and told you "Oh ( _name)_ , I am so sorry for what happened but there was nothing wrong with changing a tradition but it was wrong to disappoint your parents like that with what you told them. I know they miss you with all your heart"

"Sorry for putting your hopes down, this is why I never tell anyone what really happened because they would just lecture me about traditions and whatnot but I feel different around you Hilda."

"No problem dude" she said in a funny way that made you chuckle "Hey here is a great idea; we should visit them the next time I visit my mom. I think we would have a blast and maybe you introduce me to them as your girlfriend" She said in a sarcastic way and winked at you while she giggled.

Hearing that made your eyes wide open but before you could reject, she was already ahead of you. 15 minutes after the conversation, both of you made it to Castelia city which was before Nimbasa city and it was 7 pm. You heard Hilda yawning and rubbing her eyes trying to stay awake.

"Hey um Hilda, you seem sleepy, how about we stop here for the night and rent a hotel room." She then jumped up but still sleepy and said "Huh, no no, that's fine I'm used to staying u….." She stopped talking which made you look towards her and to your surprise; she was asleep while standing in her place. "Heh, hotel room it is I suppose but here's the problem, how am I going to be able to get her up to the room."

You kept thinking until you found no other choice. You swept her up by the legs and carried her in your arms as a knight would carry his princess. You were hearing people left and right talking about you both "Oh what a gentleman" said one guy, "I'm sure he just wants her for great times" said another, but you didn't take any of what they said into consideration.

You made it to the reception counter and rang the bell. A woman welcomed you and said "Welcome to hotel Castelia, where we provide you with many services. How may I help you?" You could notice that she was giving the _awwwww_ eyes but you tried to suppress yelling. "I would like the best suite you got for one night, not for anything wrong, just to rest." The receptionist tried her hardest to not say anything "That would cost 500,000 poke-dollars please"

Lucky for you, you had double that amount. You gave the receptionist the money and a she led you to your room. You laid Hilda on the bed and covered her up with the sheets while you grabbed the spare sheets and pillow from the closet and slept on the couch. 10 minutes later you heard the shower running and saw Hilda wasn't in her bed, and then the water stopped and she walked out. You pretended to be asleep as Hilda walked up to you, covered in a towel, her hair straight and wet, and told you "Thank you for doing such a nice thing ( _name)_ " She bent down and kissed you on the cheek.

Unable to suppress your feelings, you jumped up, she screamed a little from being startled, and you said "Hilda, forgive me for doing such a thing but I can no longer suppress my feelings. I have been dead inside ever since what happened between me and my parents, but when I met you, I felt for the first time since then feelings again, towards you. Hilda, I love you from the bottom of my heart and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you accept my confession?" Surprised by such answer, Hilda stare into your eyes before she finally said "( _name)_ , I…."

 **Hey guys, sorry for leaving it on such a cliffhanger even though you probably know what will happen but, meh, I felt like it. Also I apologize if any of you didn't like the part of the parents; I thought it would be nice to put some dramatic scenes for a little dramatic effect. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review and I will see you guys later.**

 **P.S what do you think about the Monika fanfic I mentioned earlier. Would you like me to do one?**


	3. Chapter 3: Incidents and Acceptance

**Hey guys, I wanted to continue this fanfiction as I have a Christmas vacation and I have tests after the vacation, so I will continue from the cliff hanger I left last chapter. Enjoy!**

"( _Name_ ), I, um, don't know what to say about this. It's just that this is so sudden and shocking; I mean we met like 12 hours ago but…"

"I know, I understand" you say suddenly that you cut off Hilda "you just want to keep in friendly, I get it and I completely understand." "( _name_ ), please let me continue, what I was saying was that I met you 12 hours ago but I don't know, I have this feeling in my heart that you are the one ever since I met you."

You sarcastically respond to her "The one? Heh, I already told you I get it Hil…." Suddenly, Hilda pulls you in closer to her and kisses you on the mouth passionately that you almost fainted. After she parted away, she told you "( _name_ ), I accept your confession and I am pleased to be called your girlfriend."

Surprised at what Hilda said, you couldn't help but go crazy and started running around the suite until you smacked your head into an open cabinet causing you to injure yourself and blood came out. Hilda was laughing at all of this, of course until you hit at which then she panicked a lot that she feinted and fell on the bed.

You checked yourself in the mirror and cleaned up the blood "Ah, shit. My head definitely split a little open; I need to get this stitched up." You called up the receptionist and asked for a doctor. 5 minutes later, the door knocked. You were about to open it when you realized Hilda was on the bed, barely wrapped in a towel, almost completely naked. The only thing reasonable thing to do was cover her up with the bed sheets, at least until the doctor left.

You did so and opened the door and the doctor came in. He examined the wound, cleaned it, gave you some morphine for the pain and started to stitch up the wound. It took him around 10 minutes to stitch it up and told you "Well, the wound is looking good; you just have to avoid getting your head hit or apply any pressure on the wound. It should heal in a week or so. Here's a dressing to wrap it around your head. Give me anything a call if anything happens."

"Thanks doc, how much will you need" He thought about it a little and said "That will be 85 dollars." You gave him the money and thanked him for helping you out. Now all you have to do is try to explain what happened to Hilda but she was nowhere near waking up. You decided to take a little nap on the couch until she woke you up probably. 15 minutes passed, or so it seems. You woke up only to find it was morning and your new girlfriend called Hilda sleeping next to you or above you to be more specific.

Part of you was happy while the other part was panicking a little but you let it slide until she woke up. It was 8 am and she was still asleep and you had to wait. 2 hours pass, and you were about to just give up and throw Hilda off even though she is your girlfriend, until you saw her raise her head off your chest and she smiled at you with that sleepy look in her beautiful ocean blue eyes and said "Good morning babe"

"Morning sleepyhead, I thought you wouldn't wake up anytime soon". She smiled at you until she realized what happened again and started panicking and asked you "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AGIAIN, ARE YOU OKAY , HOW'S YOUR HEAD, IS IT OKAY!?"You respond calmly and told her "I'm fine, a doctor came last night and stitched me up; he said that it will take a week or so to heal up" "Oh, ok ( _name_ )" She pretended like she was fine but there was a worried look in her eyes. You both set off 12 pm to Nimbasa city and made it to route 4 but when you guys exited the terminal a heavy sandstorm hit and it was impossible to see anything further than 2 feet.

"Man, it's impossible to see anything in front of us, what do we do Hilda" "I don't know what…. Actually look! There's a cabin there maybe we can stay there until the storm calms down" "Yeah, great idea babe. Let's just hope that the owner is there". The both of you ran as fast as you could, arms shielding your eyes from the sand and you knocked on the door but no answer was received in return. You kept on knocking until you decided to just break open the door and take shelter from the sandstorm that was brewing up even harder.

You were successfully able to break open the lock and get inside with Hilda and you shut the door but there was no one inside. With no one in the cabin and nothing else to do. You decided to check the T.V for any news update but there was only a weather update on route 4. "Hey Hilda, maybe there can be a chance the storm will calm down."

The weatherman said "The sandstorm that hit route 4 will not calm down until tomorrow, so we urge every worker and citizen in that area are to remain indoors until the storm calms." You and Hilda kept switching our sight between the television and each other and it continued like that for a while until she broke the silence "Well shit, guess we have to wait" "Well good for me because I get to spend more quality time with my girlfriend"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this story. See you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Strengthening Bonds

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for being this late even though I promised I would try to do as many stories as I can but my cousin came over and he hates this kind of stuff and my teachers gave me a hell of a lot of homework for my vacation and when the vacation finished, we started tests again….But now I have some free time so I will try to write as much as I can and if I don't post in at least four days, I will post a short at least. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

20 minutes have passed since you and your new girlfriend, Hilda, checked the news, you knew it was going to be a long day till the storm dies down.

"( _NAME_ ), I'M BORED, DO SOMETHING THAT CAN AT LEAST ENTERTAIN US." Hilda started shouting at you while you were thinking of what to do. Sex popped up in your head many times but that was out of question for now

"Give me a second, I'm thinking" you said as you were looking around the room until you spotted something noticeable,

It was an old computer of some sort. " _If I can find a way to start this up, it would be a miracle plus it would keep Hilda off of me for a while"_ you walked towards the computer and attempted to start it up by pressing the on button. "Heh; that was ea… Oh FU…"

The battery blew up and smoked filled the small cabin. "Dammit ( _name_ ), what did you expect was going to happen, it's older than my grandmother … probably" Hilda said while coughing and waving her arm around to get rid of the smoke.

You were swearing and going crazy in your head while keeping your cool in front of Hilda until it hit you. You thought of going outside and getting a battery from Castelia city but that would mean going outside in the sandstorm.

You told Hilda the plan and she went nuts "ARE YOU KIDDING DO YOU KNOW WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN OUT THERE" You responded calmly though "Hey listen, it's better than spending the entire time staring into oblivion or each other's asses. At least we could have fun if it works."

Somehow you convinced Hilda and she finally agreed to your plan "Ugh fine but you need something to protect you from the sand… Here, take this" she said while taking off her black vest while blushing a cute kind of red. "Uhhh thanks Hilda I will return as fast as I can. Try to keep the door shut in this time." You said as you reluctantly took the vest while trying to hide your boner because of the sight you were seeing.

You stared at Hilda's body while she was getting embarrassed until you snapped out of it and stuttered the words "Alright, I'm going." You put the vest to your mouth and nose while opening the door and closing it behind you. The sand storm hit you by surprise as it was stronger than when you entered the cabin. You ran as fast as you could to reach the station.

You made it but exhausted to a point you couldn't breathe. The receptionist felt worried and offered you water which you gladly accepted because you forgot yours at the cabin. You asked around for the best technician store in the city and apparently it was on the other side of the city and you started running while cursing again.

You found the store and it was called "Elias and Maurice Co" You kept thinking to yourself " _Is this really the best store in town"_. You entered the store and were greeted by two men that screamed "WELCOME TO ELIAS AND MAURICE CO". "I'M ELIAS" said one guy that was at least 180 cm tall. He had black hair, some biceps and a full grown beard. He seemed to be 22 and his eyes were dark brown.

"AND I'M MAURICE" said the other guy who had dark brown hair. He has bigger biceps than Elias, has a goatee and wears glasses and had the same eye colors as his partner. He seemed 24 and 185 cm tall. Next to these men stood 2 women that were shorter than them by a little bit. The first woman said "I'm Monika, Elias' wife" she was pregnant, 7 months at least, her hair was chestnut and she was cute. She was at least 175 cm tall and had emerald green eyes.

"And I'm Gabriella , I'm Maurice's wife" said the other woman, she was also pregnant but 6 months, she had the same hair color as her husband and was the same height of Monika and was also cute and had ocean blue eyes just like Hilda.

"Hi, um, do you guys have a battery for a computer by the company MagnumOpice; it came out 10 years ago." You asked them and Elias immediately jumped up a responded "Of course we do, as we are the biggest technician shop in the land. If you want the battery, then that will cost you 5000 dollars"

You pulled out your wallet and gave them the money needed and got the battery "Thank you for shopping here" said Monika, "We hope to see you again" said Gabriella. You left in a hurry to get back to Hilda, hoping nothing happened to her.

You made it in front of the cabin door with Hilda's vest on your mouth and nose. You kept banging the door but no one answered, you started panicking and sweating, as if the heat of the desert wasn't enough. You got so worried that you kicked the door but it wouldn't budge, although you heard something that sounded like " _eep!_ " and Hilda opened the door for you .

"There you are ( _name_ ), you took a while so I thought I would take a quick nap before you got here" You were out of breath but were able to respond "Worth it though, got the battery. Let's start up the computer". It took you 30 minutes to fix the computer and place the new battery.

"Finally, the moment we've been waiting for" You said as you started up the computer. It took 3 minutes to take you to the desktop screen. Luckily, there was no password and lots of games. "Aw hell yeah, this is definitely going to be fun. Thank you soooooo much babe" said Hilda while hugging you tightly and your face in her boobs, you were feeling kinda embarrassed but mainly enjoyed it " _Heh, face full of double d's, I'm loving it"_ You thought to yourself.

 **Hey everyone I hope you guys enjoyed this story and again I apologize for taking forever to post this story, I will try to make it up somehow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

**Hey guys, I know what I wrote the last chapter but considering I am in an important class year, I cannot open my laptop frequently due to extensive studying hours but have fun with this new chapter.(Also excuse the cheap poke referenced games please)**

You and Hilda spent hours playing different varieties of games, from Poke's Mod to Call of Poke to Doki Doki Pokemon Club until you looked at the clock.

"Holy shit! We've been playing for 10 hours; it's 12 o'clock midnight Hilda! We should catch some sleep if we want to set out tomorrow for Nimbasa city early. The weather channel said the sandstorm finishes tomorrow."

"Well yeah, I guess but...ummm… can't we play a little more, I mean come on these are great games.'' "No Hilda, no more stalling, we have important business in Nimbasa city. First, there is the gym. Then, we have to….." You stopped because Hilda interrupted you.

"ALRIGHT, I get it, no need to repeat. God, sometimes you sound like my mom. What are you so hyped about anyways?" You struggled to find an answer that allowed you to avoid the actual topic but failed to come up with one. "Wow, ( _name_ ), what a way to start a relationship if you can't tell me why"

"OK, OK, I'll tell you. I want to go there early because my family is going to be there for vacation and I want to try to reconnect with them. I told you what happened, remember?"

Hilda's expression from angry to excited as she screamed out "OH MY GOD, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME. YOU KNOW I WANTED TO HELP YOU WITH THAT, I CAN'T WAIT… BUT WHAT DO ME WEAR TOM….."

Just to avoid Hilda rambling all night, you knocked her out with a long kiss on the mouth. Hilda was surprised but went unconscious and was blushing too much "Heh, guess that ends that, but I should seriously get some rest, I can't keep my eyes open."

As you climb on the bed next to Hilda "AH FU..." You screamed because Hilda covered the bed with her entire body and kicked you off. "Well, guess I'm sleeping on the ground tonight" You said to yourself as you took out the extra blanket you had in your bag

The Next Day

You woke up and looked at your watch and saw that it was 7:30 AM "mmmm, ugh, too early" You said to yourself while rubbing your eyes and yawning but one particular scene had you awake. Hilda was cooking, but wearing nothing other than her panties and a cooking apron to cover her front.

"Good morning babe, I see you hungry… and naked. Hehehe" She was giggling like a Japanese schoolgirl while you were surprised at what she said and looked at your body and found out you were naked "AH" You shrieked at a very high pitch while covering yourself with your hands while Hilda was bursting into laughter.

"Hilda, what did you do to our clothes" You asked at a calm tone. "Oh, when I woke up, I remembered that we were meeting your family today, but I noticed that our clothes were dirty and covered with sand and dirt. So, I took the liberty and took off your clothes and mine and put them in the washing machine. Also I should point out that there was something impressive under those clothes" Hilda said as she smiled and bit her lower lip.

Kinda embarrassed, you cover yourself even more"That doesn't explain why you have your panties on though" You said puzzled. "Oh, I had a spare one in my backpack." You were convinced quite easily "Eh seems legit. So, what's for breakfast? I'm starving." You said while getting up and covering yourself with the blanket"

"I made scrambled eggs with some bacon on the side and ginger tea." You were very hungry that you didn't pay attention to anything she said and sat down at the table and started to eat. "Wow, someone is very hungry. Good thing I made extra." Hilda as she sat down to eat with you

20 MINUTES LATER

"Man was that good, I'm stuffed. Thanks Hilda" You said while getting up and placed the plates in the dish washer. "So when will the clothes dry off?" You asked. "Actually perfect timing, they're already dry. Here" Hilda said as she threw your clothes to you. "Get dressed; we have a busy day ahead of us." She said as she was getting dressed but in a way that didn't let you see anything.

"Alright, you ready?" You asked as you put on your backpack. "Yeah I'm ready, let's go." Hilda said.

You opened the door and saw a clear blue sky above you; you smiled as you shut the door behind you.

 **Yes, I know if this chapter was kinda lame compared to the rest even though I doubt anyone looks at this but hey, The Prodigal son returns. See you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Problems

**Hey guys, here is another chapter. That's all I have to say. Enjoy.**

"Hey ( _name_ ), do you think we will make it before your parents? It would be nice to prepare for them."

"Yeah Hilda, they were talking about it to our neighbor, Michael, and he told me last time I talked to him that they would be there at 10:00 o'clock. It's 8:30 now."

"Amazing because I was thinking that we could buy some fancy clothes and we could dine in the same restaurant as them tonight. What do you think?"

Surprised at Hilda's suggestion, you actually agreed to her idea and told her while smiling "Yeah, why not, maybe I can pick out your dress while you pick out my tux, eh?"

"OH MY GOD, that is an amazing idea ( _name_ ), but what are your measurements, but you need mine as well and you can get the dress with my favorite color, white!"

"Ok, calm down, we barely moved 200 meters from the house and I kinda meant that as a joke." Hilda's expression went from happy to sad in a flash. "Really?" she said, "I thought you actually meant it."

You became nervous and started stuttering "W…w…well, if y...you want to, I g…guess that's fine." Hilda's expression went back to happy as she started humming happy tunes all the way while you were kinda bummed.

 **20 minutes later**

"Ah, Nimbasa city" You exclaimed as you stretched your arms and legs. "Feels good to be back." The second you said that, Hilda looked at you puzzled and asked "Wait, babe, you've been here before?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that this is another tradition in our family, we visit Nimbasa city every year on this month."

"WAIT, WHAT, I thought you told me that you never visited Nimbasa city before." Surprised at what she said, you chuckled a bit before saying "I am sure I did not tell you that but forget it we're here. Aren't we?"

Hilda calmed down and sighed "Yeah, I guess. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go buy those clothes!" Hilda said as she was pointing her arm forward while marching. That itself made you laugh while running after her.

You both split up in order to buy each other's clothes for tonight. You entered a store that seemed kinda expensive but you were filthy rich from all those trainers you beat and for the rare artifacts you found and sold. You were walking around until a woman startled you.

"Hello sir, welcome to the most famous clothes shopping center, my name is Gabriella and I will be your aid for today how may I help you?" You asked her while startled "Hi, I want to buy a dress for my girlfriend as a surprise. Do you have a dress of these measurements and in white?"

You showed the employee the paper of Hilda's measurements. She nodded in response and told you to follow her to an area that was filled with beautiful dresses of all sizes and colors. You were stunned until you saw the dress Gabriella pulled out.

"Here you go sir, how is this dress?" You were even more stunned to a point your mouth dropped open and responded immediately "I'll buy it, how much does it cost?" The employee stunned at what you said, told while shocked "Um, this dress costs 500000 dollars, are you sure you want this?"

"Positive" You responded while giving her the money. She put the dress in a bag and you were on your way. On your way to the hotel, you passed by a jewelry store and decided to enter it. You gazed at the different jewelry and watches and decided to buy some.

"Hello there sir, my name is Jimmy and welcome to my shop. How may I assist you?" Acknowledging the man's name, you asked him if he had any jewelry for dinner in a fancy place. "Ah yes, follow me." He said as he walked toward a special display.

"Here we have a variety of different watches, necklaces, bracelets and earrings. What do you need?' "Well you see, as I told you, I have a dinner tonight and I need to look top notch. Give me your best watch" He opened the glass "And while you're at it, I need something for my girlfriend. Here is her picture" You said while showing him a picture you took two days ago. "Give me a necklace, bracelet, and earrings that would look great on her."

"Hm, intriguing. How about these?" He showed you a set of golden earrings, a bracelet, and necklace. The earrings had clear blue diamonds in them as well as the necklace had a big diamond in the middle. The bracelet had diamonds around it. "They would go great with her eye, as for you, this is the best watch in my collection."

The watch was a golden one that shone brightly in the light. You were amazed and decided to buy them all. "How much? I want them all" "That would be 1000000 dollars sir." Lucky for you were filthy rich and that price wasn't anything compared to what you own. You gave him the cash and left to the hotel.

On your way, you happened to see your family arrived to the hotel, so you ran past them and went to your room. Unfortunately, your room was next to their room so you were stuck for the rest of the day until they went to dinner or until they left the hotel for sightseeing. Realizing your fate, you waited in your room until Hilda came back.

 **1 hour later**

You looked at your watch and saw that it was 10:30 and Hilda still didn't come back, that is until you saw her open the door and slam it shut while breathing heavily. You, chuckling, asked her what happened. "I, ugh….. Met your, uhhh, parents." "Cool" you answered "So, what happened? Did they talk to you?"

"Yeah, they asked me if I was their neighbor. I said yes and now they are coming over after 10 minutes." Your expression changed from happy to puzzled and then to surprise as you screamed "WAIT, WHAT!?"

 **Oh damn, what do all of you think will happen after this, and I know cliffhanger about the parents but next chapter I am sure, is when I reveal it all. See you until then.**


	7. Chapter 7: Success in achieving goals

**Hey guys, I'm alive and yes I will continue the story, I am just having trouble with school due to the immense amount of studying but without further ado, enjoy.**

 **P.S when one of these ' is available, it is the character thinking**

 **When it is 2 "then the person is talking.**

 **Viewer's discretion is advised as this chapter contains alcohol drinking and a little mature stuff.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Also put this song for this part when it finishes just end it. From kingdom hearts 2. watch?v=hhZaNiOuNA0ste**

 **copy and paste if i don't work. if that don't work either, search for TENSION RISING for kingdom hearts 2, it should be a minute and 30 secs long**

"WAIT, WHAT?!" You screamed as if this was the end of your life, "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO SEE US DURING DINNER!"

"I don't ( _name_ ), they're still outside, maybe you can hide in the closet?"

"Nuh uh, no can do, my parents like seeing everything when they visit someone, even the bathroom so the closet is out of the question."

You and Hilda stared at each other for a very long time, thinking of what to do until you both snapped back to reality at the sound of the door bell ringing.

"Oh Shit" you both exclaimed as it was your parents and brother (A/N or sister or both, depending on your actual sibling(s) in real life). "( _Name_ ), what are we supposed to do?" Hilda said while whispering to you.

"Oh god, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this" you said disappointed. "Come to wha… WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Hilda screamed during her question as she saw you jump out the window and she ran after you.

She searched below all over the streets but couldn't find your "body" until "BOO" you screamed above her causing her to breakdown due to the stress.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ( _NAME_ ), JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW LIKE THAT, WHAT IF YOU DI…."

You cut her off by telling her "Relax, I took parkour lessons for 3 years so you can say I'm an expert, I climbed the tallest buildings in all of Unova. I just didn't want to do this because I wanted to keep this a secret to you."

"A secret huh ( _name_ ), so what other skeletons are you hiding in the closet that you kept to yourself?" Hilda asked angrily. "I thought this relationship…." Hilda was cut off by your mom who kept ringing the bell and saying "Hilda, are you there?"

"Ok, you need to go now before they get suspicious and whatever you do, DO NOT MENTION ME, got it?" you told Hilda as you started climbing up to the roof since it was closer than the ground.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, Y'KNOW; I'M CONTINUING THE TOPIC AFTER THEY LEAVE!" Hilda screamed as she ran to answer the door for your family. You chuckled to yourself as you continued climbing up to the roof

 **TIMESKIP- 2 HOURS LATER**

You were waiting next to the window of your apartment and your family was still there, you tried to pass time by scaling the entire building, checking your phone, going back to the ground and attempting to beat the gym leader (and failing miserably).

 **Hilda's POV:**

I kept smiling and laughing while talking to ( _name_ )'s family. They were a bunch of friendly people and they told me a lot about ( _name_ ) even though I never mentioned that I somehow knew him. My thought was broken apart when ( _name_ )'s mom walked in on me in the kitchen and asked me a question I never thought I would hear.

"How's ( _name_ ) doing Hilda? I hope he is doing well." I was surprised and didn't know how to answer and I stuttered out the sentence "Um, Mrs. ( _Last name_ ), what are you talking about, I never met him but I hope I do some day."

"Oh, so you don't really know I thought if I'd ask you, you would be surprised and say something like _how did you know_?" ( _Name_ )'s mom said disappointed and left the kitchen. 'Whew, that was a close one, I thought she was on to me' I told myself. I wonder how ( _name_ ) is doing.

That thought repeated in my mind until I was cut off by his dad "Welp, thanks for having us over Hilda, it was a pleasure meeting you." "No problem, Mr. ( _L/N)_ " I replied while saying ' _hurry, please leave'_ in my head.

"Oh, Hilda if by any chance you happen to meet up with ( _name_ ), you know him by the description we gave you throughout our conversation. Please tell him this for me."

I was surprised but nonetheless I thought it would be an insult to my boyfriend and I decided to record it on my phone in secret, and I was astonished with what I heard.

"( _name_ ), please, come back, we miss you a lot. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know how you feel because I would act the same way you would back in my days. Please, come back, we all miss you and love you. From Dad, Mom and your siblings"

I choked on my tears but I was able to hold it back and couldn't wait for ( _name_ ) to come back.

 **Narrator's POV:**

'Damn, it's been 20 more minutes since last I checked, when is Hilda going to contact me?' you thought to yourself. 'I mean I've tried to beat the gym leader 3 times and I failed miserably for all times!' You couldn't help but think how did you lose and you kept on thinking for a strategy to beat the leader until your thoughts were cut off by Hilda spam calling you.

You answered the phone "Ye?" "( _NAME_ ), YOU GOT TO HURRY HOME SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED" Hilda screamed into the phone causing you to worry a lot and you ran towards the hotel but in order to avoid meeting your family, you decided to climb up the building, causing people to take photos and clap.

When you jumped through the window and saw Hilda sipping tea with her legs crossed and was in a towel. You guessed she came out of the shower. "WHAT'S WRONG HILDA, YOU SAID SOMETHING WAS WRONG." Hilda with all calmness replied "The only thing wrong is that you haven't showered nor wore your suit or nothing. That's what is wrong."

You stared at her for like five minutes straight before she said again "Chop, chop, it is 6:00 pm, dinner is at 8 o'clock, remember?" "I, I, uh, don't know anymore, screw it." You said as you went to the bathroom.

 **TIMESKIP- 30 minutes**

You exited the shower with the towel wrapped around your waist. The smell of perfume filled the air as you entered the bedroom and you saw Hilda wearing a robe. "Hey Hilda, why didn't you wear your dress yet?" "I wanted us to wear them together, each in a separate room, and when we both finish; we exit the rooms and look at each other." Hilda said

You didn't really understand but you agreed. You grabbed the tuxedo Hilda got you and the watch you bought along with some perfume and deodorant, and left Hilda a box with the jewelry you bought her with a note that said **"wear these"**.

 **TIMESKIP- 1 hour 45 minutes later (current time 7:45 pm)**

You finished everything you had to do and looked in the mirror. 'Huh, Hilda has great taste in fashion, let's hope she likes my taste' you thought to yourself as you put on the watch and exited the room.

You look at your new golden watch, 5 minutes passed. "Hilda! It's 7:50 hurry!" you screamed from the living room. What came after surprised you, Hilda, in that white dress, those ocean blue eyes, and her simple and same yet beautiful hairstyle. The jewelry you bought her looked amazing. The golden earrings, bracelets and necklace, along with crystal blue diamonds that matched her eyes. The perfume she wore made you feel like you were in heaven. Her white simple face along with simple foundation and a light pink lipstick.

"How do I look?" Hilda asked, but all you could do was stare. The dress was simply amazing. The way the bottom of it rolled on the floor. The way it was open on her back. How it was open on her chest but of course not in a bad way **(A/N: As in like a curve that showed the top only of the breasts, not the front, like most dresses)**. The high heels she wore were white and simple that made her your height almost.

"I, uh, I'm speechless, you look like a goddess Hilda." You said, unable to say anything else. "Really, thank you honey, but I need your help with the necklace" Hilda replied while holding the necklace in her hand.

 **Hilda's POV:**

With the necklace in my hand, ( _name_ ) walked towards me. He looked very stunning and handsome. The black suit jacket and pants that complimented his tie and his white shirt that complimented my dress. The shoes he wore were amazing and the perfume was absolutely mind blowing.

The way his golden watch, that complimented the jewelry he got me, swayed with each movement of his arm. As he went behind me and took the necklace from my hands, I lifted up my hair gently so he could put the necklace around my neck.

 **Narrator's POV:**

As Hilda raised her hair, you put the necklace around her neck, and as she lowered her hands and turned around to face you, she wrapped her arms around you with one of her hands on your face. You responded silently by putting your hands on her hips. You stared deeply into her eyes and offered your arm to her, like a prince would do to a princess.

She put her arm around yours and both of you exited the apartment and went to the lobby where you would enter the dining hall. "( _Name_ ), before we continue forward, I want you to hear a message from someone special to you." Hilda said as she pulled her phone out of the purse she bought for herself. It matched her clothing.

"Hurry Hilda, I can see them and the table next to them is reserved for us, c'mon." You said nervously. 'It has been 2 years. I was 14 back then, dumb and naïve. I have changed since then' you thought to yourself as you put your hands to your beard that looked like the actor from the movie **Gold Male (A/N: Yes, this is supposed to be a rip off from Iron Man. Iron=Gold, Man=Male. The beard is supposed to look like tony stark's. Anyways back to the story!).** 'I hope they recognize me.'

"Here listen." Hilda said as she put the phone next to your ear. You recognized your father's voice and you immediately thought he was going to insult you but when you heard what he actually said, you started to tear up. "He said he wanted me to tell you this if I ever met you, but I decided to record this."

He couldn't resist but hug Hilda and you felt a tear come from each eye. You wiped your eyes and told Hilda to take your seats next to your family. "Hey Hilda, I see you made it. Come take a seat next to us." Said your father. "No honey, can't you see? Her boyfriend is with her." Your mother said.

Just seeing and hearing your parents almost caused you to breakdown but you held it in. Hilda replied "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. ( _L/N_ ), I appreciate it, but actually this is..." "James. James Ashwood. Nice to meet you" You cut off Hilda because you wanted to reveal yourself at the end of the party so you wouldn't cause a commotion at the beginning.

'Why did you do that dumbass? You had a clear shot." Hilda whispered to you considering you were sitting next to your family. "I want to reveal myself at the end, let me do my thing." You whispered back and Hilda nodded to you and said sarcastically "Ok, suuuuure"

You saw your family members laughing and drinking and dancing but you noticed that they weren't happy without you. You would always see your mom look at a photo of you. You were feeling down and Hilda noticed you. She looked at the clock and saw that the party was nowhere near over. 'Shoot, it is 10 o'clock. The party won't end till 2 after midnight.' Hilda thought to herself. 'Better cheer up my man'.

She yanked you out of the chair and headed with you to the dance floor. "What are you doing Hilda!?" You asked surprised. "Relax "James Ashwood", I'm cheering you up now lighten up for Christ sakes." You thought to yourself 'Well I suppose there is nothing wrong with dancing, I could bust out a few moves and besides, my family won't recognize my moves because I learned how to dance last year and became a professional.'

"ARE YOU READY TO GO CRAZY EVERYBODY" shouted out the DJ. You recognized him as you saw him every time you came here. 'Heh , what an awesome guy.' You thought to yourself but your thoughts were cut off when everybody started screaming yes back at the DJ, including Hilda. Everybody started dancing and going crazy, you were dancing with Hilda most of the time, until one guy started dancing like there was no tomorrow in the middle of the dance floor and everyone was clapping for him, including Hilda and your parents.

"Oh, now this is going to be tough to beat but I think I can manage myself." You said out loud while walking toward Joey. "Huh?" Hilda said while watching you talk to the DJ. You kept trying to convince the DJ to put your favorite song. "Nah dude can't do that, I have my playlist set." "Oh come on Joey, you should know me better than anyone." You responded to Joey while still attempting to convince him to listen to you. "Woah man, how do you know my name?"

"Really? Ok, guess I'll tell you the truth." Hilda watched you two negotiate with each other, 'What are they doing?' she thought to herself. She saw you guys laugh, do some kind of handshake, like it was some kind of special one between you two only and then she saw Joey shake his head and grabbed the mic while you headed to the dance floor.

"Alright folks, I'm gonna have y'all clear the dance floor for my boy, ( _Na_ …) I mean James Ashwood. He's gonna surprise everyone here with his moves" Said Joey as he put the mic down and put the new song.

 **Reader's POV:**

I took off my jacket and threw it to Hilda before rubbing my hands together. I waited for the song I chose and heard other people whisper to each other during the period of silence, including my parents. "What's James doing honey" "I don't know ( _dad's name_ ), but I hope it's interesting." Replied my mom to my dad. As the song started, I danced slowly to move with the speed of it but I heard everyone laugh, and that's when things got serious.

"Heh" I said out loud with a grin on my face. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. As the speed of the song picked up, so did my dance moves. I saw the crowd's faces look at me in awe, including Hilda whose jaw was open. I danced like a maniac and did the craziest moves that caused everyone to cheer, whistle and clap along to the beat ( **A/N: Sorry about the dance moves, I don't know many moves as I don't dance myself but feel free to imagine yourself** ).

 **Time skip: 2 hours later**

 **Narrator's POV:**

You looked at your watch. It was 12 o'clock at midnight. You sighed as you saw Hilda drinking her third shot of vodka mixed with an energy drink ( **A/N: No one should be alarmed, my cousins do it all the time. It's safe** ). "All right Hilda, calm down with the shots, that's enough" You laughed while looking at Hilda. "Noooooo, I don't want to" Hilda moaned as if she was a 5 year old girl. "Dear god, she's already drunk!" You laughed even more as you had 5 shots yourself so you weren't as sober as you were at the beginning of the party.

"All right come on Hilda, follow me to the dance floor." You said as you grabbed her by the hand toward the middle of da floor ( **A/N: according to Stephanie Patrick from the game theorists/gtlive/film theorists. Da floor means the dance floor.** ) "Ok baby" Hilda giggled as she followed you.

"HEY JOEY, PUT SOME SLOW DANCE MUSIC" you screamed from across the room. "YOU GOT IT MY MAN" The DJ screamed back while pointing at you. He set the best slow dance music in the region. Hilda put one hand in yours and her other on your shoulder and she laid her head on your chest and you both moved slowly to the beat. You didn't notice but Hilda fell asleep on your chest the whole time.

Time flew by and you never noticed. You didn't want to wake Hilda up so you decided to carry her back to the room, that is until she woke up by herself with drool coming out of her mouth but you found it cute. "Huh, where are we?" Hilda asked whilst half asleep. "We're still at the party Hilda, its 1:45 am. Everyone left, except for us and my parents and a couple of other people. So you wanna go?"

Hilda at first was about to say yes but remembered what you had to do. "No way Jose!" Hilda shouted at you but you responded like you had no idea what she meant "Jose? What?". "Oh my god, you know what I mean ( _name_ ), Go talk to your parents." "How about tomorrow, ey Hilda?" you said in a joking manner ( **A/N: You know like that Mario thing, EY Luigi. Ok back to the story.** )

"( _NAME_ ), NOW" Hilda shouted at you which caused your parents to walk towards you. "James, Hilda, is there anything wrong? We heard screaming" Your mother inquired. "Oh no there's nothi…" you were saying until you were cut off by Hilda "Yes actually, ( _name_ ) here would like to say something to you guys." ( **A/N: For more special effect listen to this for more dramatic action, it is one of my favorite songs from my favorite game, Kingdom hearts II/2, if you want to play it, which I suggest you do, read from here slowly. Also if you're on a laptop or computer, press the loop button .Here's the link watch?v=Ow0ILNvbSAs And if that dont work search for ROXAS by SamYung official.** )

"Wha…What are you talking about Hilda?" your mother responded anxiously. "What I'm saying Mrs. (L/N) is that this is your son that left the house years ago. He's been planning all this time trying to make up to you. Completing the Pokédex. Capturing all the legendary pokemon in the region. Becoming champion. You name it. He even planned this and I showed him the message you left Mr. (L/N)"

"( _Name_ ), you're…you're really here?" Your mother started tearing up and so were you and you dad and siblings. "Yes mom, I'm really sorry for everything I did back then, I…I never t…took your feelings or anyone's into consideration. I only c…cared for myself, I was a selfish arrogant person and none of you ever deserved to be treated like this .I'm" You bursted into tears and started crying. "I'M SORRY I DID THIS. YOU'RE MY MOTHER AND I DISRESPECTED. YOU SACRIFICED YOUR LIFE FOR ME ALONG WITH DAD AND I DESTROYED YOU WITH WORDS ONLY, MAKING YOU FEEL LIKE YOU WASTED YOUR LIFE FOR NO REASON, I BROKE FAMILY TRADITIONS IN MY ARROGANCE."

"STOP CRYING, YOU'RE MY SON. YOU'RE BRAVE AND SMART AND STRONG." Your mother responded while bursting into tears. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE CRYING ( _NAME_ )" Your dad responded as well in the same manner as your mother. "WE SHOULD HAVE UNDERSTANDED YOU BETTER" your mom said "WE WANTED YOU TO BE WHAT WE COULDN'T AND NEVER TOOK YOUR FEELINGS INTO CONSIDERATION" your dad said as well "I DID THE SAME TO MY PARENTS WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE BUT NEVER ACKKNOWLEDGED IT TILL NOW." With all of you crying, you decided to hug and Hilda was behind you, with tears of happiness rolling down her beautiful white cheek

 **Time skip: 1 hour later**

After reconnecting with your family, you felt part of them again, back where you belong. You were telling your parents how you met Hilda and laughed when you told them how you bumped your head in the cabinet back at the hotel. "It was a surprise for her, let me tell you guys. Right Hilda? "You said as you turned to Hilda who was fast asleep on your shoulder. "Heh, well got to go mom and dad, got to get ''sleeping beauty'' back to her bedroom. I'll see you guys tomorrow for coffee."

"Ok mom, have fun, if you know what I mean" Your mom said while smiling and your dad laughing as you blushed while carrying Hilda back to bed. You smiled on your way up knowing that your main goal was accomplished.

 **And that would be the end of my return, once again sorry I took so long, it's because I had final exams that were very important and I couldn't focus on the story much but now that I'm done with school I can focus more on this now. Please review to know where I should improve my skills. Also heads up from now, I'm going to release a short in a few days. See y'all later.**


	8. Ending: The Dream

**Hey guys, I'm currently presenting this story's very first short, not sure how long I might continue this story because not many people seem to be reading this and making it for me is not as fun compared to making this for others**

 **But without further notice, Enjoy**

 **Reader's POV:**

My vision is hazy. I see a bright light as I attempt to identify my surroundings, screaming and barking can be heard. I regain my eyesight slowly, but surely. I identify the screaming as 2 kids, a boy and a girl, running around the lawn while being chased by a dog. The smell of smoke fills the air and I look to my left, only to find a beautiful woman. Brown long hair, tied into a high ponytail.

The dress she's wearing, it's a summer dress. As she turns around and walks towards, I begin to remember where I am. I'm in the backyard of my house. The kids are my twin children, James and Liliana. The woman is my one and only wife, my true soulmate, Hilda.

"The food's ready sweetheart" Hilda tells me this as she lays down on me, her head on my chest. I put my hand on her head and play with her hair a bit. I close my eyes again for a while and everything goes quiet. I wake up again only to see myself in a black void, nothing around me. I take a few steps forward and a bright light shines brightly as pigeons formed from the light and flew away. There I was standing on a platform that shone ( **A/N: past tense of shine)** bright green. As I covered my eyes from the light, I heard a voice that was very faint but it said not to be afraid.

I felt some kind of sharp pain, and the platform below my feet disappeared. I was falling into an endless void darkness before I woke up in the hotel room and found myself in bed with Hilda sleeping next to me. She was sleeping like an angel. I wondered what that dream was all about especially the second part, but I hoped to myself that the first part would come true someday, a day where me and Hilda made a family.

Without another thought I laid back down onto my pillow. Only to find Hilda wrapping her arms around and put her head to my chest. I thought she was awake but she was asleep, with a smile, I closed my eyes, waiting for the sun to bless us with its morning lights.

 **Well that is that guys, hope you enjoyed this short. Be sure to review so I know what to fix and tell your friends about this. I'd appreciate the support.**


End file.
